High School Where It All Began
by Enaji-Chan
Summary: Just All About How Fun High School Was XD
1. First Day

Hello Gintamards! I'm here again to make another OkiKagu FanFic for all of you.. Hope you enjoy :D

**Title: High School; Where It All Began  
Pairing: OkiKagu  
Sereis/Manga: Gintama (3z Ginpachi Sensei)  
Disclaimer: I salute you Mr. Sorachi for a job well done :D**

***  
*Gintama High School Student's List*  
Everyone was busy looking at this crap since they haven't seen each other's faces for a long while. It will start at their beloved classroom, with their nose-picking professor.

"Ohayou, minna-san, I'm your Homeroom Teacher-Ginpachi Sensei, nice to meet you and copy your schedule written on the board." Ginpachi-Sensei said in a bored tone trying to take a nap in his desk while enjoying his strawberry-flavored lollipop smoke. "Well as you see, I'll be your master so everyone who's not going to obey me may die in your seats please." He said once again to make time move. He was prepared to sleep when thoughts came out of his mind. "Everyone stand-up" Ginpachi-Sensei commanded and everybody did though they were bored. "It will be your permanent sitting arrangement plan." He continued.

***  
**A/N:** Okay, this is the intro and a little bit boring but I'll make a good one for next I promise :D


	2. Sitting Arrangement

Chapter2: Sitting Arrangement  
Pairing: OkiKagu  
Series/Manga: G-I-N-T-A-M-A  
Disclaimer: ALL HAIL MANGA EMPEROR SORACHI -_-

***  
Ginpachi-Sensei did all of the arrangements and here it is. Hijikata Toushiro was beside Okita Mitsuba. On the left is Kotaro Katsura. Beside him is Kondo Isao and his crush or rather, stalking target that was totally annoyed with him, Shimura Tae. Behind Otae were Yagyuu Kyubei and Shimura Shinpachi and at the last row were Takasugi Shinsuke and his troop; Sarutobi Ayame who's contented on her up-side-down position in the ceiling and last, the China monster Kagura on the corner near the window. It was almost time when a bishounen blondie opened the door. "Ginpachi-Sensei, sorry I'm late. I overslept- I mean, there's a pregnant lady outside and I can't let her give birth on the highway, it's gross so I bought her to the nearest clinic." He said his beautiful lies in a deadpanned voice. "Okay, I don't have time for your stupid excuses. Sit there beside… hmmm," Ginpachi-Sensei started looking a vacant place and oh… "Beside the flat-chested red-haired girl with the spiral glasses. That flat-chested, breastless on the corner." 3…2…1… A chair landed on Ginpachi-Sensei's face. Oh poor Ginpachi. "You'll see, I'll make my boobs larger!" Kagura chan retorted as she held her chest and pushed it upwards for emphasize. *Bell rang* "Yosh! Break time. Sayonara class." Ginpachi greeted as he wiped his bleeding nose because of the impact of the chair.

***  
**A/N:** Still a boring one. But I'm going to make it next time! bwahahaha


	3. Sadist Mode On

Oh I promise. This will be an OkiKagu moment owowow.  
Chapter3: Sadist Mode On  
Pairing: OKIKAGU OKAY! YOSH  
Disclaimer: I'm such a failure to own a very successful manga XD

***  
Weeks passed and everyone get along so well as if years passed. Relationships grew longer and deeper between the students. Friendship, and of course rivalry. Okita is bored and was about to attempt murdering Hijikata by putting laxative on his mayonnaise (So, it was the reason why Hijikata was always in the toilet during break time uh-huh,) when China went near him and asked an awkward question. He knew he liked China and was a bit lazy and egoist to admit it, but for some reason, it somewhat punched his guts or something like that. Why? Because China asked him to teach her about the likes and dislikes of men because she has a crush on someone. 'Who is this dumbass?' He thought to himself. "Uh, breastless monster, who is it anyway?" Okita asked. "S-Shut up! I'm not that flat-chested, I have some too you know in case you wanna touch, you idiot!" Kagura replied with a killing aura.

"In your dreams, China."

"You're much more grosser than me! YUCK"

"Then who was it anyway? Not that I care."

"Uhm… I-it's-it's…" She doesn't know more excuses until she spotted Ginpachi-Sensei walking at the corridor keep telling his students that he'll go to a pachinko parlor with his hand gesture pressing, pressing, and pressing until he had a grab of something. "Areh?" and 3…2…1… Poor Ginpachi-Sensei, he received a friggin' supplex from Tsukuyo-San.

"I-it's Gi-Ginpachi-Se-Sensei!"

'_So it was him. KILL Sensei, KILL Sensei!'_

"So, Sadist, w-will you teach me now?"

"You know, just give up, nobody will like you anyway _'please stop liking him!',_ breastless"

Kagura didn't admit it but it hurts anyway. She doesn't know how to react if those words come from the mouth of his beloved rival. "You don't know how I feel! I really love _'YOU!'_ him!"

"Every guy in the world that you'll like will be unlucky _'KILL Sensei, KILL Sensei.'_ So just stop."

"Even you? _'Sadist please say No, please say No.'_ Huh?"

"Of Course _'I'm an exception so stop liking Sensei why it isn't be me? Huh!'_ I'm i-included."

"I don't care about your opinion anyway _'you're so mean, you're hurting my feelings'_! Not that I'm expecting something from you! Hmmp!"

Before Kagura will come to Hijikata for suggestion, she threw a punch at the Sadist face which he easily dodged. He punched her in return but she blocked. They started their martial art session, punches, kicks, and several forms of terrorism. Just when Kagura was about to caught him off guard she lost her balance and fell to the sadist in front of her which he dodged because he thought it was a surprised attack. Kagura fell off the floor and hit her head on the corner of the chair. "China!" He said exasperatedly but he is concerned about his beloved rival. He pulled her and saw blood coming from her forehead. It was just a little wound and no one will die because of this especially a Yato like her. Actually, it can be treated by just a band-aid but everyone was just so exaggerated except for Sougo. To stop the bleeding from the forehead of the fainted girl, he slurped the blood and blew her forehead to relieve the pain. He still continued to slurp the blood as if there's no one watching around and Kagura felt a little bit cold and ticklish on her forehead. Just when she opened her eyes to look who is kissing her forehead. Actually it wasn't a kiss for Sougo, it was just a treatment just like CPR for those who are drowned. Kagura had her face so shocked, stunned and a bright red color came out of her face. Sougo didn't notice her presence so he was off-guard when Kagura punched him on his beautiful face.

"WHADDYA DOING!"

"China, can you have some manners? I'm trying to treat that wound of yours."

"No, you're trying to molest me!"

"Of course not. I'll never do that to a breastless badmouthed woman."

"Hey! What did you say?"

"What? Breastless?"

"No, the other one."

"Badmouthed."

"No, not that either"

"Then what? China."

"You said I'm a woman! Hahaha, admit it, you like me!"

"Yeah _'I like you. Happy?'_ I like you to die."

"No, that's not it, you don't like me to die, _'please sadist, admit it!' _YOU LIKE ME TO DEATH!"

"Now die. _'Serve me and love me, I command you!'_ I command you."

"Just confess, I might accept it _'YEAH, ADMIT IT, AND I'LL DEFINITELY ACCEPT YOU PLEASE, I'LL PAY YOU 300 YEN!'_ you know?"

"Thanks but no thanks China, but I will never _'I will always love you, just admit it first so I can admit it freely with no feeling of rejection.' _love you."

That hurts again. She then get out of the situation because to hear that the ne you like will never like you is a pain in the ass. _'Probably, he really doesn't like me.'_ She thought and get out of the situation. She was about to get back to her seat while touching her wound when Tsukuyo-Sensei went inside and tell them to pack their things and go to the Basketball gym now. Broken hearted, Kagura packed her things and went to her locker to change.

To be continued…

***  
**A/N:** See I told ya! Hahaha. I woud love some reviews from everyone :D oh and the italicized parts were their thoughts and what they really mean. But words are really distracting. Hahaha. Sorry for typo-errors and wrong grammars but that's just me :D


	4. Love Hunter Becomes Lover Itself

**Chapter 4: Love Hunter Becomes Lover Itself  
Pairing: OKIKAGU  
Series/Manga: G-I-N-T-A-M-A-!  
Disclaimer: I'm the stupidest creature in earth- no in the whole universe bwahaha so there's no way I'm the owner of this cool Anime and Manga. **

Hi! I'm here again to bring sadness and sadism to everyone just kiddin' XD hope you'll enjoy this one and sorry for the typo errors and wrong grammars because I'm not the Goddess of Fan fictions, I'm just a simple girl, sitting in front of the computer all day long, asking everyone for reviews XD YOSH~! Let's start!

*****  
**Kagura, still broken hearted, managed to listen to Okita's advice. Actually, in the real story, Okita accepted her request and taught her about the likes and dislikes of men. (I just forget to mention on last chapter because I'm in a –Lazy-Samurai-Mode-) "Hey, don't be beautiful okay" Okita said to Kagura which he really means. He wanted Kagura to be beautiful for him _ONLY_. "I mean, _'Yeah I mean what I said. You're mine though you don't know'_ simplicity is beauty, you know eh-?" he immediately stopped when he noticed that Kagura's eyes became a little bit shiny and wet as if it will release something fluid and her nose was a bit red as if she was sick or she's up to something like she's going to cry. She can't hold it anymore, she was about to explode. _'I'm going to kill Ginpachi-Sensei if he was the reason for this'_ he thought to himself. "China, Is that because of the unlucky guy?" he teased while having that stupid smirk on his face. Gosh, he just can't realize the atmosphere. "Tch, so what?" the Yato replied with a none-of-your-business-look. _'Kill him, kill Ginpachi-Sensei' _he was dying inside and having the urge to embrace the girl right in front of him but he somehow managed to reply.

"Forget him, China; there were other guys around _'like me'_ besides him." He said nonchalantly.

"I can't! It's not that easy! I love yo—_'YEAH I LOVE YOU! C'mon, what's so difficult with this crap!' _him already!" She retorted.

'_Kill Sensei, kill Sensei!'_ Sougo was really mad on the inside but a poker face on the outside.  
"Move on, China _'YES! AND LOOK FOR ME YOU DUMB B*TCH'_ he's not the one for you."

"Don't command me as if you understand me you jerk! You don't know how it feels when yo—he says something stupid like I'm not allowed to love _'YOU! I LOVE YOU MORON, WHY CAN'T YOU NOTICE, IDIOT!'_ him!" she angrily answered.

Just when Kagura was about to stand up and leave, Sougo held her wrist harshly causing for her to fell on him and he hugged her tight as if a little child missing his teddy bear. She blushed.

'_I hope this will ease the pain inside you.'_ He thought.

A bright crimson was formed on her cheeks and her eyes and mouth are slowly widening. She shivered but at the same way, stunned and shocked. It was a very awkward atmosphere so Sougo let out of something like a joke but actually a little bit of insult.

"China, I don't feel any jugs here."

The nostalgic scene turned to a very bad aura

"I think you are a man. Yuck China, I don't want to have a yaoi with you." He continued and;

3…2…1… A hit from her knees landed on his manly part. That was a like an arrow ray that stabbed her back.

"Oh! Well I'm sorry because I didn't feel that too, you don't have any Neo Armstrong Cyclone Jet Armstrong Canon! Yuck sadist I'm a boyish but I will never like to have a Yuri with you! Bwahaha" and they were 1-1.

She punched him but he dodged and so once again, the epic battle started and just like other High School, Ginpachi-Sensei was obliged for their punishment.

To Be Continued…

*****  
A/N: **I hope you enjoyed and sorry for the wrong grammars and typo-errors, because I'm not that professional enough okay :) and thanks for some reviews if you want to comment :D  
By the way, the next chapter will be about the cultural festival of the Gintama High!


	5. Marriage Proposals Must

**Chapter 5: Marriage Proposals Must Have Proper Practice  
Pairing: The Undying OKIKAGU XD  
Series/Manga: Gintama  
Disclaimer: Yup! I'm not the owner of the characters and the series.**

Kyaaa! I'm here again for the next chapter! Although I'm a bit lazy to summarize about what happened on the last chapter :D I hope you'll enjoy this one wohohoho and sorry for the typo-errors and wrong grammars. GAME! LET'S START THE FICTION!

***  
Ginpachi-Sensei gathered everyone to participate in their last Cultural Festival together. They have decided to be the Hosto Club Booth and entertain some slutty b*tches that know nothing but to flirt, since they've got that -KILLER LOOKS-. Another section made a Café, others were Horror House and some Arcade Booths. But there's one which is a best seller aside from their Hosto Club- their rival. "The Marriage Booth huh, it's boring if there's no Honeymoon Booth." Ginpachi-Sensei boasted with his dead fish eyes while picking his nose. "Gotta go to the arcade booth and play pachinko, students, take care of our club okay?" He lectured while having that undying pachinko gesture and accidentally had a grope of something fluffy which made a countdown of 3…2…1… And if you know what I mean, it just happened again.

Sougo went to the toilet and practiced his marriage proposal to Kagura.

"K-K-Kagu-Ka—ARRGH! China! Nope, I fail with this first name thing"

"China, I know this is fake, but will … will you ..! AAH! This one sucks!"

"China, I like you…r foods, and I want to put some laxatives on it! Kami-Sama Nande!"

"China! Marry Me. Period." Oh, that wasn't a proposal anyway, "That settles it."

He stuck on that threatening err- convincing idea. Preparing a ring, he went to Kagura to marry her but paused when he saw Katsura approached his beloved rival. "Leader, they're giving free Sukonbu and Nmaibou there!" the long haired man said. Kagura's heart was filled with joy because of a little reason and it also made Sougo's day, he's contented and now glad too.

The day was almost over, Kagura wanted Sougo to propose to her even though it was just for fun. She does wants to marry Sadist even if it's just a joke. She wanted but he didn't come.

"Che, I was beaten by a piece of Sukonbu," he murmured to himself and made a smirk on his face. He opened the door of the class room and in his surprise, He saw Kagura's smiling face while seeing the view on the window. He wanted to touch her, he wanted to whisper sweet -I love you-, he wants to hold her hand but then he can't. He just can't.

"Aah Sadist! Why are you here?" Kagura asked out of excitement

"I'm hungry and a little bit sleepy, uh-huh…" he replied

"Aah! C'mon!" She grabbed his wrist and ran through the hallway down to the school grounds. His heart was pounding for cheer, he can't explain why but this is something he will never forget. When her hand met his, it amazingly felt damn great. _'She held my hand.'_ He thought.

"I'll need to wash my hand later or else I'll eat a booger." He mocked but it didn't enter Kagura's temper and she's totally unaffected by his rudeness.

Kagura dragged him to a bench outside beside a Sakura tree.

"This tree is my friend, I knew him for so long." She informed him happily.

Kagura smiled innocently that gradually killed Sougo, his heart beats faster and faster and faster that he can't breathe any longer, but he managed to calm himself.

"He knows all about my secrets." She added and offered a pack of chips to Sougo so they can share.

"Geez China, stop acting so cute or else I'll kiss you to death…" he didn't realize what he just said and when it finally arrived to his late-reaction mind, he immediately covered his mouth

'_I'm dead.' _he thought.

"What?" China asked as if she didn't hear everything but it was really obvious though because she was blushing.

"No more repetitions for deaf, China" he answered while blushing slightly

*****  
A/N: **Naaah~! A little bit more and I'm done. Would like to receive some of your reviews beautiful and handsome species! Okay, the next one will be the promenade part okay? :D I love you all for those who love my stories, for those who don't, okay you don't! XDXD **  
**


	6. Promenade

**Chapter 6: Promenade  
Pairing: Of course OkiKagu!  
Anime: WO! AI! NI! GINTAMA!  
Disclaimer: Actually I really own something. The PC and fiction XD but if you're talking about the manga, MASTER Sorachi owns this.**

Yaaay! My 6th chapter obviously! If you made it this far well I might say you're a little too bored! Nyahaha. But you have my gratitude anyway. Sorry for the wrong grammars and typo-error because I'm just a kind of species that loves to make fictions and try to make fangirls (or even fanboys if there is) happy! OKAY! YOSH! LET'S START!

*****  
**Everybody wore their most gorgeous outfits and suits. Okita was waiting for her. There were a lot of pretty girls wearing their cocktail dresses but Okita didn't bother to notice them. Everything was ordinary until she came. Kagura arrived wearing her tube Lolita that has a length down to her knees, a high-heeled stiletto shoes, and her hair curled with ribbons on both sides. _'Kami-Sama, she's the prettiest endangered species I've ever seen.'_ Sougo thought to himself. She was indeed dazzling just when she's silent and doesn't open her mouth colored with a light pink lipstick. Several danced with her but she isn't satisfied yet. She wants him to ask her for a dance. She wants him to be his last dance and yes, he was Okita Sougo.

Sougo who is currently annoyed with those men sticking around his precious Kagura like perverts and a bunch of thugs. He went to China because jealousy really burns him now.

"The hell happened to you, China?"

"What? Do I look messed up?"

"Geez, I told you to stop being so beautiful!" Okita said angrily as if he was her husband.

"But…" She replied "It was for you, and you didn't like it? I feel bad." She continued.

Okita's eyes were widened, he didn't have a hint before that China likes him, and it was also strange for her rival to act out of her character.

"I liked you from the start until now, you asked who was it, but I don't have the guts to tell you the truth so I said it was Ginpachi-Sensei, but it was you. It was only you. When you prefer yourself as unlucky, I was hurt. You told me to forget the one I love, how? You hugged me tight! I even held your hand and gaze the sunset with you under the sakura tree! I want to stop the world from spinning! I was so happy to be with you. I LOVE YOU!" she said while blushing and panting because if she had paused when she told those things to him she might face cowardice again. Sougo was stunned, he was happy. But he can't move. He was shocked.

"China… You know, I love y-"He haven't finished his sentence yet when some crazy b*tches arrived having a hard time laughing and one of those flirts grab Sougo's arm as if they were to march on the aisle. "Sougo-Kun, Daisuki!" said by a random girl. Kagura's eyes were widened.

"I must not have told you these! Sh*t!" She said and she ran away while crying. Her chest was really heavy, she tried not to sob but she failed. Everybody noticed her when she ran while crying although no one can exactly tell why except for Sadist. Since it was a crowded place, she wasn't that much noticeable when she confessed to the Sadist. And she felt a big failure. When she was out of the ballroom, she held her chest tightly and started to weep. Loud and clear.

*****  
A/N: **Okay… I'm too lazy to put the a/n, but I would like to entertain your reviews :D


	7. Graduation Sweet Sayonara

**Chapter 7: Graduation  
Pairing: OkiKagu  
Series/Manga: Gintama  
Disclaimer: Me Nope**

Okay, I'm a little bit lazy and tired! Gosh! Just forgive me for I have sinned about the grammars and the typos okay? :D

*******  
Both of them haven't moved on yet but they managed to awkwardly avoid each other although it's really an OOC type of scene when they don't fight each other, giving bruises and cramps and enjoying each other's company through martial arts.

'_I should have told her how I really feel from the very beginning._' Sougo thought in disappointment.

'_I should have listened to what he was about to say that night'_ Kagura also thought.

It was the time of their Graduation ceremony and they all received their diplomas, thinking of a better future, gave their sweet goodbyes to the ones they really cherished the most and valued their friendships for so long. Kagura bitterly greeted Sougo her farewell and immediately ran outside. Despite of being a sadist, even Sougo wanted to follow her, he has no guts to do this. After the whole ceremony, Kagura walk around the Gintama High Campus for one last time as a student with a sad smile on her face. "I will miss these." And tears flowed, "I will miss him…" and tears fell. "Areh, sweet sayonara?" she asked herself. _'Nothing really lasts forever.'_

*****  
A/N: **It was short because I'm lazy! Bwahaha! But I would love to receive your precious comments! YAY! It was all about bitterness though. Next will be the last chapter.


	8. Marriage Proposal Practices Must Be

**Chapter 8: Marriage Proposal Practices Must Be Done Perfectly  
Pairing: OKIKAGU!  
Series/Manga: Gintama  
Disclaimer: I don't own this. Gosh I'm so tired!**

Yay! I'm back again for the last Chapter! Lesson #8! Kyaaa! Sorry for the typo-errors and wrong grammars. Hope you enjoy!  
*******  
7 years passed when Kagura landed on Edo again from her travels with her Papi and Onii-chan, Umibouzu and Kamui. It's been a long time ago but memories are still here. She visited the High School where she graduated. It seems like nothing has changed because the arrangements of the wrecked chairs were still there. She always tosses those chairs to Ginpachi-Sensei's face. The destroyed hallway was still there where Tsukuyo-Sensei always gives Ginpachi-Sensei a smooth German supplex. She missed those things. The Vandals on the wall made by the Kiheitai Fraternity, and her food fight with the sadist, and the daily routine of martial arts with him, she also misses those times when they sharpen their pencil and stab each other's back just like 1st graders. She missed him a lot. She missed Sougo. And she recalled everything.

She recalled how she held his hands, how they talk under Sakura-San, how he hugged her tight at the basketball gym, how he looks, how he smiled, everything. She cried a bit.

"I really miss you."

"I miss you too, China."

And she was dumbfounded when she turned around and found the Sadist behind. Yes it was him, it was Okita-San. Kagura's eyes were widened with a big smile on her face. She is a really cute one just like a child that finally sees her mother after a long wait from work.

Okita was about to propose and tell her he loves her when Kagura run towards him and gave him a tight embrace. He was stunned when Kagura kissed his cheek and kneeled down, preparing to ask an awkward question. No, it's not a question…

"M-m-marry me. P-p-period." She asked, no, she commanded.

"Eh? China?"

"I-I kno-know I don't have the ring yet because I'm not prepared. I didn't expect to see you here…" she paused "and you don't love me b-back so-" She haven't continued yet when Sougo spoke.

"Wrong China, I love you, I do love you." He said "And by the way, why are you kneeling down?" he continued clueless of what's happening.

Kagura was mesmerized and somehow stunned but she managed to explain.

"BAKA! C-C-CAN'T YOU SEE? I'M PROPOSING!"

"So, this is a marriage proposal for you, you don't have the ring and you're proposing in the middle of a wiped out hallway?"

"No, it's not that wiped out, it's memorable! And we did these memories all together!"

"So?"

"Shut up! Just say YES or YES!"

"China it's just a yes."

"You have no choice but to accept me Baka!"

Sougo went towards Kagura while scratching his head out of confusion.

He lean closely and pressed that soft lips to hers. Little by little, Kagura's face became bright red and spirals curling in her eyes just like when Ginpachi-Sensei accidentally grabs Tsukuyo-Sensei's Chest. Oops… He was off guard so Kagura accidentally punched him in the face.

"Itai! China!"

"So-Sorry! I didn't mean that! I'm just nervous"

"Then you are not allowed to hit me every time we kiss okay?" He said sweetly but with a sadist grin on his face. He grabbed Kagura's both hands and kissed her lips. This time it wasn't soft, it was strong. Kagura felt again that urge to punch him at first but it didn't last until she gave in and didn't resist anymore.

*****  
A/N: **Yaaay! Already done!I hope you liked it.I would like to receive some reviews in case you liked it or you don't or such a waste of time reading my stories XD


End file.
